Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro
by Sora-Hikou
Summary: After his father Squall Leonhart died, Roxas was landed with the job of cleaning up after his step mother and step brothers. A faithful encounter with the Prince of Destiny, Axel, will turn his world upside down. -RokuAku, based on Cinderella.-


In the far off kingdom of Destiny, a young spiky haired blonde lived in a lavish home in the country.

He lived in said lavish home with his elder step brothers, Sora and Cloud, and his insatiable step mother; Larxene.

It was no secret that young Roxas Leonhart hated his step mother, and that he held a certain dislike for his elder step brothers. But Larxene- Now Roxas didn't even begin to understand that one. Why his father, wonderful and perfect Squall Leonhart, would even consider marrying such a- well, Roxas would never use such coarse language when referring to the last woman his father loved. Roxas' own mother was perfect and kind in every possible way. His mother's name was Rinoa. She was his father's first, and truest love. And Roxas missed her so. But she died oh-so many years ago now, Roxas no longer felt like it was yesterday he was at her funeral. Not when quite clearly his _father's_ funeral was yesterday. Roxas remembered quite clearly the day of the funeral. He remembered the sadness he himself endured. And then the remark his step mother hissed through her teeth to her twin sons;

"The man ought to have left something grand for us in the will. Am I right, boys?"

But the past was the past. These days; Roxas often found himself waiting on his elder brothers hand and foot. Not to mention the awful woman in the room at the end of the third story hall- that was his _father's_ room, and how _dare_ she be aloud in it. Roxas started his day early, prepping himself for a day full of work. Today's agenda included the sanitizing of the stables, the reconstruction of the chicken coop from the awful storm four nights ago, and the washing of Cloud and Sora's clothes. And that was in addition to his usual up-keep of the kitchen, bathrooms and the foyer; which all three had tiled floors that so desperately cried out for a good hands-and-knees scrubbing. Reaching the kitchen the young blonde tied on a checked apron and started breakfast. Only the best for his step-family- least they kick him out on his rump; poached eggs, hand made waffles and a healthy dosage of fruits- mostly strawberries and raspberries as per the season- topped with a pot of perfectly warmed earl grey tea. Roxas was only just placing an ornate tea cup on each of his relative's trays when the bells started to ring. Cloud's intercom going crazy with tempered, "Leonhart you better hurry your ass up, I've been a whole five minutes without breakfast already."s and "You better hope I don't have to come down there"s. The teen rolled his eyes, cautiously placing one tray on his head (musing his spikes in the process) and balancing the other two on his left arm as he pressed the button to the intercom in Cloud's room, replying with a calm, "I'm coming" then rushing out the door.

Roxas arrived at Cloud's room first. He slipped in as quietly as possible, placing Cloud's tray at the small table next to his bed. "Good Morning. Earl Grey Tea today, Cloud. Complimented with a poached egg, two waffles, and a small bowl of fruits." Roxas flipped the older blonde's tea cup over, proceeding to pour the first cup of tea.

"I can _see_ that, Leonhart." Cloud slid to the side of the bed and waved him off. "You're dismissed."

And the younger blonde complied only after pulling the long curtains blocking the bay windows open. He proceeded to Sora's room, two doors down.

He didn't dislike Sora as much as he did Cloud; Sora was much more even tempered. Roxas would even go as far as to say he sort of liked Sora. But he'd never admit that freely. At any rate- Sora was in one of his rare foul moods this particular morning. Which Roxas some how anticipated from the rambunctious kicking and _thump! thump! thump!_-ing he heard from the other side of the door. Repositioning the tray on his head, and readying his catching arm, Roxas opened the door and swiftly caught the ring of keys thrown as he entered. "Good Morning, Sora. I've a pot of Earl Grey Tea today which is to be complimented with a poached egg, two waffles- strawberries drizzled over top of them just as you like- and a small bowl of fruits." Roxas set the tray down on the table in front of Sora's bay windows. The blonde then picked the third tray from his head, holding it gingerly in his left hand as he pulled Sora's curtains open.

The brunette older had made his way to the small table and flipped his tea cup over, pouring himself a cup. "Thank you, Roxas." Sora said, his temper evidently clear in his tone. Roxas didn't know what had put Sora in such a foul mood, but he wasn't about to stick around to try and find out. He only left, closing the door behind himself and taking the stairs up to his Step-Mother's room.

Larxene was pretty lax whenever he opened the door (only after knocking, of course) to her -his _father's_- room. "Good Morning, Step Mother." Roxas said, quietly. He bowed slightly, as to not tip the tray of breakfast. Said breakfast was set on the end table next to Larxene's bed.

Larxene herself was sitting up, her teal eyes focused on Roxas pouring her morning tea. "Good Morning, Roxas."

"I've prepared Earl Grey tea this morning, Step Mother. As well as a poached egg, two waffles and a small bowl of fruit." The teen made his way to the floor-to-ceiling windows of Larxene's -_Squall Leonhart's_- room and threw open the curtains. The sun poured in.

"Open the window, if you would, Roxas." Larxene whispered. Roxas only barely heard her, but complied none-the-less. "As for your chores today," she sipped from the ornate tea cup. "I'd appreciate it if you did _my_ laundry in addition to Sora and Cloud's." Roxas stifled a disdainful moan. "As well as if you would take the time to wash the curtains in the living room." She seemed to think better of her desicion when she said, "Never mind, I'm going to go into town and pick up new ones. But do clean the sofas in there."

"Yes Step Mother."

And with that Roxas took his leave, picking up the prepared basket of Larxene's laundry.

Larxene had decided to take Sora and Cloud with her when she went to retrieve new curtains. Roxas wasn't sure on the why, but he was grateful.

Roxas had the house to himself for the next hour or so, he figured. He would be able to get a lot of work done; the kitchen, bathroom and foyer all scrubbed, the chicken coop rebuilt, as well as the cleaning of the stables. He'd finished all of Cloud's laundry before noon, and was about to finish off Sora's. Putting off Larxene's for last, as a way to avoid her, ahem, unmentionables for a while. Roxas was soon landed with a bit of free time. Something he didn't normally come across. So he'd figure he'd retire to the sitting room for the time being; and relax next to his father's favourite window and feel the breeze for a while.

But just as Roxas had set himself down in the chair, the door bell rang. Reluctantly, the teen pushed himself out of the chair to answer the door.

A Royal Page was standing there, carriage behind him, and a scroll in his hands. The page had slate blue hair that fell in front of his face, completely blocking his right eye. The spikes of his bangs going in every direction. He cleared his throat. "I am Zexion," he said, bowing slightly to Roxas whom returned the favour. "Is this the Leonhart Manor?"

Roxas gave a swift nod. "Yes, sir."

Zexion then smiled -Would Roxas call that a smile? Hardly.- and unrolled the scroll in his hands. After clearing his throat once more he began to read the parchment. "'His Highness, Prince Axel would like it if each of the members of the Leonhart family would attend an evening ball on the night of August Thirteenth at Seven P.M. The ball will be held in the Grand Ballroom of the Destiny Kingdom's own castle.'" Zexion re-rolled up the scroll. "Thank you for your time, Mister Leonhart." The short man then revealed a single enveloped item, the floral emblem of the Royal family sealing the letter. He handed the envelope to Roxas, and with a smile -which, Roxas was still weary about whether or not it was in fact a true smile.- he turned to leave.

Curiosity came over Roxas. He went back to his chair after closing the door and practically ripped the envelope open. To his dismay, all the letter read was exactly what Zexion had said; a ball held by Prince Axel on August 13th. The 13th... That was _today_. Roxas then decided; he would be attending this ball. He imagined himself there, formal and handsome- he'd be quite the fellow! How Prince Axel would trip over himself just to have one dance with Roxas! Roxas smiled. Yes, he was definitely going to this ball.

The young blonde teenager practically flew up to the fourth floor where his room resided. He tossed his checked apron to his bed and made a mad dash for his closet. He'd wished that Zexion had delivered the invitation earlier, as he was almost positive that he had nothing to wear. But inspiration struck him when he remembered; he and Sora were roughly the same height. And surely Sora wouldn't mind- Sora had many formal outfits to wear to this ball- he wouldn't mind if Roxas borrowed but only one of them. He hurried down to the laundry room to fetch Sora's laundry, as to have an excuse to be in the older brunette's closet. Once in front of said closet, he threw open the doors and started to fold his step brother's clothes and place them neatly in the armoire. He stole glances over at the formal garments hanging there. Red, blue, gold... The plain black one fitted Roxas' interests perfectly. He would look quite stunning in any and all of these garments, but Roxas had a thing about standing out; he didn't particularly like it. He plucked the black one from the armoire and placed it in his basket, returning to his room and promptly trying it on.

The rest of the laundry was finished and Roxas ensured that everything was perfectly to Larxene's liking before she returned home. And when she finally did, he was waiting in the foyer- the checked apron adorned his chest and he had the invitation tucked in the pocket.

"Ah, Roxas. I trust you've finished my requests?" Roxas nodded to Larxene, attempting to not look disgusted with her presence. "Good, that's good. Um, if you could...?" She gestured to the curtains that Cloud held in his hands.

"Of course!" Roxas retrieved the curtains and went to replace the old ones promptly. "Ah, um. Step Mother!" Roxas called over his shoulder before she could make her way up the stairs.

"What is it?"

"A Royal page named Zexion brought an invitation to a royal ball tonight!" Roxas said with a bit too much excitement. He finished the job of replacing the curtains and hopped off the step stool. "H-here!" he handed her the card from his pocket. She read it over, her usual frown pulling up into a slight smile -Or was that a devious smirk? Roxas wasn't sure- and her glance raising up to Roxas. "I'd like to go too, Mister Zexion did say that Prince Axel would want _all_ of the Leonhart family to attend. I mean, if it's quite alright with you, Step Mother."

Larxene seemed to think for a moment. "Have you anything to wear?" Roxas nodded furiously. "Well, prepare. Go and ready yourself. And inform Sora and Cloud to come down here."

A smile on his lips, Roxas skipped up the stairs, stopping off on the second floor to yell, "Step Mother wants you guys!" to Cloud and Sora before he went all the way up.

It had taken Roxas too long to properly align his blonde spikes of hair, but he finally did. He pulled on the fancy coat that he'd borrowed from Sora's closet and then gave himself a once-over in the mirror. He smiled in approval. "Prince Axel would be crazy to not want this," he laughed to himself. And in one swift motion he turned on his heel and rushed back down the stairs. An excited smile graced his lips, but it quickly turned to confused _horror_ when he reached the bottom floor.

Laying eyes on his older step brothers. Cloud; dressed in the poofiest dress he'd ever seen in his life, and Sora; corset being tightened from behind, a poofy slip already on him.

"_Mother!_" Sora yelled angrily. "I _am not_ going through with this!"

Deciding to make himself known, Roxas pipped up. "Going through with _what_?" All the heads in the room turned to him. A pair of teal eyes that seemed to laugh at him, a pair of blue eyes that seemed to mock him, and then a second pair of blue eyes that widened in absolute shock.

Those were Sora's, and Roxas had just made his List. "That is _my_ coat!" He said, wriggling out of Larxene's grasp and storming over to Roxas. He took a fist-full of the coat. "Definitely my coat!"

"Well, after I got the invitation I was finishing up your laundry and thought it'd be okay to barrow this for the ball," Roxas stumbled over his words. He had thought it would be fine, that Sora would be cool with it. He was not expecting this out burst.

"You thought," Sora started tightening his grip on the coat. "**_Wrong!_**" The brunette ripped, and he very well did **rip**, the coat off of Roxas' person.

Black satin fell to the floor of the foyer, followed promptly by Roxas' knees, and soon after his hands; grasping for the small shreds of the coat in disbelief that what had just happened, had indeed actually just happened.

"Evidently you do not have anything to wear." Larxene motioned for Sora to return to her. She tied the strings of the corset and slipped a fine true blue dress over his head. "As for what my boys are going through with," she readjusted the curls in the brunette's hair and placed a single diamond bobby-pin in the mess of curls. "They are going to trick the Prince. Of course, that is none of your concern as of now. For you are not attending the ball. Instead, you get to sweep the foyer." The short haired woman glanced at the mess of satin scraps. "It would appear you missed a spot earlier." She ushered the twins out of the door and spared Roxas a final farewell.

Needless to say, Roxas was crushed. He'd tried so hard! On top of that, he was much more of a member of the Leonhart family than Larxene, Cloud, and even Sora could ever hope to be! Begrudgingly, he swept the foyer and retired to the backyard. The garden in the back had been planted by his mother, and Roxas painstakingly tried to keep up with it after his mother passed. He found comfort in it. And it was there that he started to curse his step family. The evil bunch of... well at any rate, Roxas really wished he was at that party. He looked up at the stars, and wished. He _wished_ like he'd never wished before. "Please, I just want to be able to go..."

As nothing happened, Roxas laughed to himself. "I don't even know why I got my hopes up..." And stood, turning for the manor.

"Wait!" Roxas stopped. Turned, to see nothing. He shrugged, and kept on his way. "No, Roxas, Stop!"

This time he did not look around, only forward at the brigade of sparkles that seemed to form in front of him. The sparkles seemed to merge together to form something... but what? And then they all materialized, revealing a girl who looked no older than himself. She had golden blonde hair, all pulled over one of her shoulders, and adorned a simple, pure white dress. "Roxas!" She smiled, blue eyes shining.

Roxas didn't flinch, only locked his eyes with the eyes of the young girl in front of him. "Who are you." He asked it like a statement.

"I, am Naminé. I'm a witch, come here to aid you." She gave him a slight curtsy,

"'Aid me'?"

"You want to go to the ball, do you not?"

Roxas' face then lit up. "You can do that for me?" She only nodded with a smile. "Oh, that would be fantastic!"

Naminé lifted her wand, a super-thin white stick rather, and flicked it in Roxas' direction. Sparkles secreted from the tip of the wand and encircled Roxas entirely. They lifted him off the ground, spinned him once and in a flash of light let him down. The spiky haired teen gave himself a once-over, and grinned in excitement. He was now dressed in pure white slacks, pure white leather shoes, a pure white waist-coat that had four select lines of checks; one around both cuffs of the sleeves, one at the bottom of the waist coat, and one below where his collar bone was. To add to the outfit, he was wearing two rings seemingly made out of a fabric Roxas couldn't quite pin-point. One ring on his left pointer finger that was black, the other on his left middle finger that was white.

Naminé seemed to inspect her work. "Very nice," she said quietly to herself. She then turned to Roxas. "Alright, you're ready to go. But I must warn you," She held up a warning finger. "Be home before 13:00, or One ' o' Clock rather."

Roxas nodded once. "Right, but why am I doing that?" Naminé didn't answer, she only gave him a look that to Roxas said it all. "Alright, then how am I-"

The blonde witch giggled as she pointed her wand at Roxas once more. The world around him moved with such intensity and he felt like he was about to vomit. Much to his pleasure, he finally landed. His fist gripped firmly around what appeared to be a glass rod. Engraved in the rod was the roman numeral "XIII". Roxas immediately understood what it was for, and placed it safely inside his breast pocket.

Naminé had dropped Roxas off right in front of the castle. So Roxas charged right in. The way to the ballroom was easily distinguished, as there was a long red carpet leading the way on the floor. He walked it, feeling infinitely important, and almost dropped his jaw as he walked into the ballroom.

Graced in gold and a pastel green, the ballroom was a beautiful sight. Ceiling as tall as Roxas' whole house, and chandeliers that glistened in the bright light they emitted. And then he saw him; the Prince of all of Destiny. Prince Axel looked exceptionally bored, sitting on his throne at the front of the ballroom. Men and Women alike were throwing themselves at his feet. Practically _begging_ for the Prince to dance with them. Some just begging him to spare them the time of day. But he only waved them off.

Roxas laughed when he saw the, still confusing, sight of his step brothers stepping out from the group in front of Prince Axel. Roxas could hear them, speaking in unison. "Good Evening Prince Axel!" Cloud's false female voice was awful, and Sora's was real enough to be creepy. "Would we be able to dance with you?" When Axel looked away, uninterested, Cloud and Sora's faces fell and they walked off. And the young teenager just _knew_ that Cloud was stringing together a line of obscenities. He stifled a laugh at the thought.

Being the kind of guy Roxas was, he decided to partake in this. He got in line, and went over what he would say to the Prince. _Keep it cool,_ Roxas told himself. _Let him eat from your palm, don't eat from his! _Then Roxas' turn came up. The prince looked exceptionally interested when Roxas stepped forth.

Roxas bowed, a whole Ninety degrees, and then looked up and locked eyes with the Prince. "May I please have this dance, Your Highness?" He flashed a smile while holding his hand out.

The Prince returned that smile. "Hell yes you can," Axel's informal-ness shocked and pleased the younger. "You can have this dance, and the next one." Axel took Roxas' hand and Roxas led them onto the dance floor.

Roxas led. Taught by his father to expertly waltz any waltz that befell him, but not to waltz the female's part. But that seemed to be okay with Prince Axel; whom aloud himself to be spun and dipped and all the sort. And even though Axel was a bit bigger than himself, Roxas was masterfully spinning the Prince all over the dance floor. Soon, the pair had danced their way right onto the balcony.

"Beautiful night for a ball," Prince Axel noted.

"Quite." Roxas agreed.

The Prince looked over at Roxas, idlly looking over his features. A pleased sigh slipped through his lips. Roxas laughed.

"You appear taken with me, Prince Axel." The blonde younger had anticipated such a happening. He smirked.

A deep pink blush shot across Axel's features, nipping at the tear-drop tattoos under his eyes. The blush seemed to compliment his firey red hair. But he looked away, and changed the subject; "You talk so formally with me." He pointed out. "Why, exactly?"

Roxas took his changing-of-the-subject as a confirmation of his belief that the Prince was indeed quite taken with him. His smirk grew. Roxas decided to be brave at that moment, he took the Prince by his chin, and turned those jade eyes to face him. "Only because I would treat my dear Princ_ess_ the way he should be." Roxas put special emphasis on the end of the word 'princess', which made Prince Axel blush more furiously.

For a little over a minute and a half -but it actually felt like an eternity- Roxas just held Axel's chin in place. Axel didn't make a move to escape the touch, and Roxas didn't move Axel anywhere. It wasn't until of their own accords did they move. And they didn't move back- they moved _closer_. Closer still, until their lips met in a soft kiss. Roxas didn't demand more, he didn't try to deepen it at all. But when they pulled apart, he saw Axel's smile. His blush apparently perpetually set upon his cheeks. "That was my first." he laughed slightly. "Embarrassing, I know."

The younger leaned forward, and touched their foreheads together. He whispered to Axel, "Not at all. Mine too." He felt Axel shake with a laugh. "I'm feelin a second though," Roxas added coyly, placing his lips over Axel's once more. This time, the two pairs of lips _moved_. Moved feircely, even. So fiercely, Roxas found himself holding the sides of Axel's face, and Axel's arms wrapped around his neck. Roxas had long ago deepened the kiss, which was evident from the quiet moans emitting from the back of the Prince's throat.

But then, abrupt and much to the Prince's displeasure, Roxas pulled away. Looking all over for a clock. Damn, how he wished he'd worn a watch! But finally, his eyes settled on one. The time, however, was not a sight he wanted to see. "Twelve Forty." Roxas breathed.

"Wait, what's wrong? It's only 12:40?" Axel tried to reclaim Roxas' attention, moving his head the same way the younger did, desperately trying to catch eye contact.

Unfortunately he never reclaimed it. Roxas, instead, turned to the Prince one more time. He reached up for one last kiss, draging his tongue along Axel's bottom lip, and then fled.

And fled was an understatement. That teenager _sprinted_ away from Axel, trying his hardest to find a suitable spot to break the small glass rod that would surely take him home in the same sparkling light that had brought him here.

Roxas rushed by both of his Step Brothers, he didn't notice either of them. He rushed by the King of Destiny, Reno, who was just walking over to where Axel and Roxas had been just moments ago.

Reno turned as he saw the blonde blur, and called out to him. "Hey, wait!" But Roxas didn't hear him.

Axel ran up to his father, and bent over to catch his breath. He stood up straight in a matter of seconds. "Wait!" He held out his hand and continued his pursuit.

The entire castle was crowded, Roxas noted, walking by seemingly millions of people. How many people were here anyway? But that didn't matter to Roxas right now. Right now, he just had to get home. And he was racing against the clock right now. And apparently Axel as well, Roxas noticed looking behind him. This look caused him to trip over his own feet -Damn his shoe lace! How long had it been untied anyway?- falling to the ground. But he recovered quickly, and decided that there was no avoiding it and that he'd have to break the rod in front of Axel. So he did.

And in a beam of light, the Prince's own personal Prince Charming was gone. Leaving but only one of the pure white leather shoes -the one that bared untied shoe laces- in his stead. Axel came up to the shoe, touching it gingerly, and picked it up. "I didn't even get his name." He whispered, regretfully.

Larxene never found out that Roxas had gone to the ball. And Roxas was eternally grateful. He figured that would've been his consequence, had he not have been home before 1- Larxene would've been alerted of his absence at the manor. But Roxas never found that out. And he was fine with that.

What he wasn't fine with was the total submission he'd gotten the Prince in. Sure, he had expected it, but he was _really_ expecting it? Prince Axel was like clay in his hands, last night. A beautiful, blushing, ball of clay. That submission left Roxas wanting- no, _needing_ Axel. And by the way Axel sprinted right after him as he took his leave... Well, Roxas had to dismiss the thought. Never again would he be able to mold _that_ clay. Never again would he be able to feel the Prince's lips moving against his own. Never again would he be able to hear the beautiful throaty moans that had elicited from the Prince. He would never know what it'd be like to touch the Prince. Never see the Prince writhing beneath him. Never know what it felt like to be inside of that Prince... Despite himself, Roxas spectacularly failed to put any thought of him and the Prince out of his mind. He tried to turn his mind to the dusting he was doing in the sitting room.

He'd been unaware of the three quick raps at the front door. Completely enveloped in dusting the photo of himself and his father. So when Larxene and two other sets of foot steps entered the sitting room, Roxas almost jumped.

"_Roxas!_" Larxene hissed. "Get our guests some tea, _now_!" Apparently she'd been calling him for a while. He didn't even check to see who was there.

He fetched tea quickly. thankfully already having a hot pot of it ready. He brought the tray of cups and the pot into the sitting room, and finally got a good look at their guests. One of the men was a tall, brawny man with platinum blonde hair and a mustache-beard combination. The other was the fiery red haired Prince he'd only minutes ago been fantasizing about. Roxas dropped the tray. Staring at Axel with happy eyes, and adorement.

"_Roxas!_ You clumsy buffoon! Quickly! Before the tea stains the floor! Get a mop and-" Roxas was ignoring Larxene's yells at him. Completely immersed in the Prince.

"My Prince," He said, bowing to him wearing the same smirk as he had the night before.

Axel's eyes lit up in pleasure. "Ah! You're him!" The Prince jumped to his feet, and to Roxas' side. "_My_ Prince from last night!" Roxas only smiled, not saying a word. "Oh you are! You are..." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' lithe body, smiling into the fabric of his shirt.

"You can not be serious." Larxene looked upon the sight before her. She pointed to the man with blonde hair, accusingly. "You said that the Prince had fallen in love with someone he met last night, Luxord!" Her eyes went slit as she looked back at Roxas and the Prince.

"Hm, yes I did." Luxord fidgeted with his nails aimlessly. "It would seem that we found that someone. Who would've thought it would be a man, hm?" The man seemed incredibly indifferent. "Prince Axel only told me he'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere." Luxord mused.

And Prince Axel definitely did recognize those blue eyes. Those, he had memorized.

"I never got to formally introduce myself." Roxas smiled apologetically to Axel. "I'm Roxas Leonhart." He bowed. "First, and only, son of Squall Leonhart."

"Roxas," Axel breathed. "It suits you. Seems right, y'know?" He extended his hands, a silent request for Roxas to place his own in them. When Roxas complied, Axel seemed to smile.

"You know," The Prince said, after a while of silence. "I looked all over for you." He turned to Roxas, the jade orbs sparkling. "Ransacked every home in Destiny Kingdom... tried your leather shoe on at least five hundred people." He laughed. "But, people have the same shoe sizes sometimes, right? So, I gave that up. And I thought back to your face," Axel put his fingers to the side of Roxas' eyes. "To these beautiful sapphire gems that the Prince who stole my heart bared on his face."

Roxas laughed lightly. "I'm sure stealing your heart is a federal crime."

"Not for the Prince of my dreams." Axel put his forehead to Roxas', his lips threatening-ly close. "Will you be the Prince of my dreams, Roxas Leonhart?"

"Only," Roxas leaned forward, almost closing the space between their lips. "if you'll be my Princess."

"I would _love_ to be your Princess." Axel breathed.

And with a kick of his foot, Axel pushed his lips to Roxas'.

* * *

Heya!  
Yeeah, I blanked on a name for this. D: I ended up looking for a Utada Hikaru song to use as the title; And this is the one I found. The title means "When Someone's Wish Comes True", which I found to be appropriate for a Cinderella based Aukuroku. Or. should I say, Rokuaku?

Which should hint that this is my entry for the (RokuFuckingAku group on deviantart, if the icon isn't working) contest! : D

After seeing that there was a contest going on, and that they seemed DESPERATE for entries; I decided to enter. That was on Sunday that I decided that. Or maybe monday? So it's a little rushed, but I like it anyway. The end is REALLY rushed. The beginning I like a lot, though.

And I didn't get a beta in time, so. Not beta'd. And since I lack a formal word processor at the moment, it may or may not be filled with small mistakes and typos. Please excuse them. Dear God; I wish I had a second pair of eyes to check it for me. xD

P.S.- I considered writing a lemon for the end. Then I ran out of time (I finished it about a half hour ago, and I have to walk for graduation in about four hours. Not to mention my family will be here soon, and heaven forbid I try writing smut in the dinning room!) and I also remembered THE LAST TIME I did that. Not a good plan.

So yeah! I've gotta go become presentable for the family and graduation, so. Bye!


End file.
